Dari Nanas Turun ke Hati
by Erry-kun
Summary: Profesi sampingan Nijimura sebagai penjual nanas di dekat stasiun membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang pelanggan setia yang sebenarnya agak lebih tua namun memenjarakan dalam pesona. Nijimura/Miyaji.


Sudah lama sekali rasanya Nijimura Shuuzou tidak lagi menyentuh bola basket. Ironisnya, kini yang justru akrab disapa telapak tangannya adalah kulit buah nanas yang penuh relief. Semenjak Nijimura masuk SMA, kesehatan ayahnya belum membaik meskipun sekarang sudah bisa dirawat di rumah. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya Nijimura memutuskan untuk tidak masuk klub apapun, klub basket bukanlah pengecualan.

Setiap pulang sekolah dan saat senggang, laki-laki bernama pelangi itu menggantikan sang ayah berjualan nanas dengan membuka lapak di dekat stasiun. Petugas keamanan di sekitar sana bukannya tidak tahu. Tapi entah mengapa Nijimura dibiarkan berjualan di sana dengan hanya bermodalkan kedipan mata menggoda.

Belakangan ini, Nijimura semakin giat dan semangat dalam pekerjaannya. Sayangnya hal tersebut bukan karena ada seseorang yang mengambil gambarnya, mengunggahnya ke instakilogram, dan memberi _caption_ : 'tukang nanas ganteng'. Usut punya usut, ternyata hal tersebut disebabkan karena seorang pelanggan setia yang sebenarnya agak lebih tua namun memenjarakan dalam pesona.

"Heh, lo, nama lo siapa?"

Sayang, meskipun pada pelanggan spesial, Nijimura dan bibirnya yang sedikit-sedikit maju itu tidak bisa bersikap manis sama sekali.

Si pelanggan yang bersurai cokelat madu itu tentu saja membuat perempatan tebal di kepalanya, " _Monyong_ , lo ngajak kenalan apa ngajak berantem?!"

"Kasih tahu saja, cepat!"

"Mi-Miyaji Kiyoshi," jawab laki-laki pecinta nanas itu cepat. Anehnya dia menjawab seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, merona merah jambu semacam para _tsundere_. Melihatnya, Nijimura merasakan dadanya semakin _doki_ - _doki_.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Dari Nanas Turun ke Hati (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC banget, typo.**

* * *

 **Dari Nanas Turun ke Hati**

 **.: Nijimura/Miyaji :.**

* * *

Semua orang tahu Miyaji Kiyoshi sangat menyenangi nanas, tapi pada awalnya tidak sampai membeli nanas setiap hari dan membagikannya pada semua orang. Takao Kazunari dan Midorima Shintarou selaku adik kelas yang baik, tahu betul bahwa jadwal membeli nanas Miyaji adalah setiap akhir minggu sepulang latihan rutin.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan itu agaknya mulai memudar. Miyaji semakin sering membeli nanas, bahkan setiap hari dia membawa beberapa buah ke tempat latihan. Beberapa buah untuk camilan semua anggota klub basket selepas latihan, sisanya untuk dijadikan peluru meriam bagi anak kelas satu dan dua yang berleha-leha dalam latihan.

Takao sudah tidak tahan makan nanas setiap hari seperti tidak ada lagi buah-buahan lagi yang tersisa di muka bumi ini. Suatu hari yang cerah dia berbisik mencurigakan pada si hijau teman tapi mesranya, "Shin- _chan_ , kenapa Miyaji- _senpai_ membeli nanas terus, sih? Aku bosan dan _enek_."

"Entahlah, _nanodayo_ ," Midorima membalas. "Padahal benda keberuntungannya hari ini bukanlah nanas."

"Oh, jangan-jangan ...!"

"Apa- _nanodayo_?"

"Mungkin penjual nanasnya gadis cantik dan seksi!"

"Benar juga. Tapi menurutku laki-laki tidak tahu sopan-santun, _sewot_ , dan berbibir maju lebih cocok menjadi tukang berjualan nanas- _nodayo_."

"Iya, sih," Takao bergumam. "Tapi kalau tukang nanasnya seperti itu bagaimana mungkin Miyaji- _senpai_ betah membelinya setiap hari—"

— _Bletak_!

"Anak kelas satu yang di sana, jangan bermalas-malasan terus! Cepat latihan!"

"Ba-baik!"

Miyaji sang pelaku pelemparan buah nanas pada duo _tsun-maso_ Shuutoku itu menggerutu kesal dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam. Rahasia kecilnya, sebenarnya yang membuatnya ingin menegur Takao dan Midorima bukan karena mereka mengobrol ketika latihan, tapi karena dia mendengar kata-kata _penjual nanas_ , _sewot_ , dan _bibir maju_ disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Begitulah, meskipun tidak mau mengaku dengan mudah, sebenarnya Miyaji selalu _bereaksi_ ketika mendengar nama Nijimura disebut-sebut. Jangan membayangkan _reaksi_ yang terlalu berlebihan, sebenarnya hanya rona merah jambu memalukan dan _doki-doki_ tidak karuan.

Pertemuan Miyaji dan Nijimura yang sangat sering membuat mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain. Nijimura selalu tahu bahwa pelanggan nomor satunya itu sangat galak menggigit jika diganggu ketika memilih buah nanas, tapi ternyata di balik tatapannya yang tajam menusuk itu, Nijimura menemukan hal lain.

"Lo kenapa beli nanas di tempat gua setiap hari, sih? _Nggak_ bosan?"

Nijimura memang unik. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya pedagang yang berkata seperti itu dengan santai pada pembeli langganannya.

"Ya sudah, mulai besok aku tidak akan datang lagi," Miyaji berujar dengan kesal.

"Eh, jangan, dong ... nanti keuntungan gua menurun."— _dan tidak bisa cuci mata lagi_.

"Makanya, lo diam saja menunggu keuntungan dari kantong gua!"

"Jangan-jangan ..." Nijimura bergumam seraya berpikir bibir atasnya lagi-lagi maju secara tidak terkontrol, Miyaji mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya secara refleks. "Gua ganteng kali, ya ... makanya lo sering bel—"

" _NGGAK_! Jangan _geer_!"

Sebenarnya Nijimura sejenak tadi hanya menumpang narsis. Tapi jawaban mengejutkan dari Miyaji—dan wajahnya yang sangat lucu ketika itu—membuktikan bahwa makhluk _tsundere_ yang dikenalnya bukan hanya Midorima Shintarou di SMP dulu. Sialnya _tsundere_ yang satu ini membuatnya semakin _kesengsem_.

Miyaji juga demikian. Berlama-lama mengenal laki-laki bernama pelangi itu, dia akhirnya tahu beberapa hal tentang Nijimura selain kata-kata seenak udelnya dan bibirnya yang tidak terkontrol.

Suatu sore sehabis latihan klub basket rutin, Miyaji datang ke lapak Nijimura dengan sebelah tangan membawa majalah mingguan basket. Mendapatinya, Nijimura menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Lo suka baca majalah basket?"

"Tidak juga," balas Miyaji ringan, seraya memilih-milih nanas dengan cekatan dan teliti. "Minggu ini tim basket kami dibahas di sini, makanya aku beli."

"Eh!? Lo pemain basket?" Nijimura terkejut berlebihan, tatapannya yang semacam tidak percaya dan meremehkan membuat Miyaji naik darah.

"Memang kenapa?" Miyaji menjawab galak. "Begini-begini aku pemain tim inti,tahu!"

"Sini, gua mau lihat majalahnya," Nijimura merebut paksa majalah itu seenak _udel_.

Miyaji ingin sekali melempar nanas ke wajahnya yang menjengkelkan, tapi apadaya kegantengan Nijimura yang sampai di hatinya itu membuatnya tidak kuasa berbuat banyak. Akhirnya Miyaji membiarkan laki-laki itu _anteng_ membaca majalahnya.

Nijimura melihat-lihat, ternyata rubrik utama majalah itu adalah tim basket SMA Shuutoku, salah satu tim terbaik di Tokyo. Satu hal yang membuatnya tercengang adalah ketika dia membuka halaman di mana foto para pemain tim inti ini dipajang; ada dua makhluk yang sangat familiar baginya terpampang di lembaran tersebut.

 _Miyaji-san benar-benar tim inti? Hah, kenapa ada wajah Midorima di sini?_

Semenjak berhenti bermain basket, Nijimura benar-benar _kudet_ soal dunia perbasketan.

Dia membaca-baca lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sedikit ulasan mengenai tim basket SMA Seirin membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Ada satu wajah familiar baginya di sana, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi sebenarnya yang dia perhatikan bukanlah si pemain bayangan.

"Miyaji- _san_."

"Apaan?"

"Ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tidak boleh sampai menikah denganmu."

"Hah?! Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh!" Miyaji _sewot_ , ekspresi _tsundere_ -nya yang imut-imut itu muncul.

"Serius, ini!"

" _Yaudah_. Memang siapa?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei dari tim basket SMA Seirin."

"Hah? Dekat juga _nggak_! _Lagian_ memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti nama lo jadi Kiyoshi Kiyoshi, 'kan _nggak_ lucu."

"Ha!"

Miyaji memberikan sepatah tawa pelit.

Miyaji akhirnya tahu bahwa Nijimura memang jarang melucu. Tapi sekalinya dia mencoba melucu, cukup kurang kuah. Meskipun tidak seabstrak banyolan Izuki Shun; anak Seirin yang selera humornya hanya dimengerti manusia ber-IQ tinggi.

Sisi lain dari seorang Nijimura diketahui Miyaji ketika angin musim panas sudah mulai terasa menyeruaki udara. Waktu itu Nijimura banyak melamun dan membuat Miyaji sedikit khawatir padanya meskipun mustahil dia mau mengaku.

"—jimura- _san_! Nijimura- _san_! Woi, _monyong_!"

"Hah? Apa? Apaan?"

"Jangan melamun selagi berjualan! Nanti rezekinya _nyendat_!" petuah Miyaji bijak.

"Oh, iya, iya."

Miyaji memandangnya penuh selidik, Nijimura tampaknya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian laki-laki cokelat madu itu membuka suaranya lagi, "Melamunkan apaan? Kok serius gitu," tanyanya. "Jangan-jangan membayangkan **Miyabi pakai bikini** , ya?"

"Hah? _Kagak_ lah!" Nijimura mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang seenak sendiri. "Kalau **Miyaji pakai bikini** sih, tadi sempat kebayang—"

" _Kampret, babi lo_!" keluarlah kata-kata indah dari mulut Miyaji. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya yang memerah itu sebenarnya bukan karena marah.

Melihatnya, membuat Nijimura tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya untuk berhenti membayangkan sehebat apa wajah Miyaji yang memerah di atas ranjangnya—tapi kemudian dia menahan bayangan itu ketika dirasakan hidung mancung gantengnya sudah mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan darah.

Akhirnya Miyaji tahu bahwa Nijimura punya sisi mesum di dalam dirinya.

 _Nggak_ kaget, _sih_.

Perasaan Nijimura pada sang tambatan hati yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi membuatnya ingin segera menaikan status mereka dari hanya sekedar penjual dan pembeli langganan menjadi dua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta. Beruntung dia masih memiliki nomor ponsel si hijau yang dulu menjadi adik kelasnya. Suatu hari Nijimura mencoba menghubungi Midorima untuk meminta petuah.

" _Siapa ini-nodayo_?"

"Ini Nijimura. Midorima, kau kenal dengan Miyaji- _san_ , 'kan?"

Midorima terdiam sejenak, agak terkejut, " _Kalian saling kenal—?_ "

"Iya," Nijimura menjawab. "Aku berjualan buah nanas sekarang, dia sering beli."

" _Nijumura-senpai, ternyata kau yang sudah menyebabkan penderitaan tidak berujung pada kami-nodayo_."

"Hah? Apaan?"

Sambungan telepon diputuskan secara mendadak dari pihak si hijau. Jarang sekali sebenarnya Midorima bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu kepada orang yang lebih tua. Nijimura memunculkan perempatan di kepalanya, kesal karena Midorima bersikap seenaknya.

Nijimura tidak menyerah semudah itu. Dia mempelajari kiat-kiat mengajak si _dia_ berkencan dari komik-komik _shoujo_ milik adik perempuannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengikuti apa saja yang ada di dalam komik, karena itu rasanya _bukan Nijimura banget_. Adegan-adegan menggelikan di dalam komik itu bahkan membuatnya nyaris muntah dan membakar sang komik tidak bersalah jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa komik itu adalah milik orang lain.

Akhirnya Nijimura memutuskan untuk melancarkan aksinya dengan caranya sendiri. Karena cara-cara orang lain justru membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Eh, Nijimura- _san_ , tidak berjualan?"

"Iya, _capek_. Mau libur saja untuk hari ini."

Miyaji sedikit memiringkan kepalanya heran secara refleks. "Kok tetap ke sini?"

"Karena gua tahu Miyaji- _san_ pasti ke sini."

"Ha-hah?"

"Temenin gua, Miyaji- _san_. Gua mau nonton, tapi kalau sendirian 'kan kasihan banget."

"Ka-kagak, ih."

"Gua yang bayar kok."

Miyaji menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup. "Oke. Tapi karena Nijimura- _san_ yang bayar, ya."

"Iya, iya," Nijimura menggenggam sebelah tangan Miyaji seenak sendiri, menariknya berjalan ke arah tempat tujuan. Miyaji terkejut bukan main ketika sadar bahwa laki-laki pelangi itu menggandeng tangannya, malu berat pun sudah pasti. Ini juga pertama kali baginya melihat Nijimura dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sial sekali, Nijimura tampak begitu seksi plus ganteng maksimal.

Sebuah teori baru muncul. Ternyata bukan hanya seorang _maso_ yang bisa menaklukan seorang _tsun_. Tapi sifat yang seenak sendiri juga termasuk, Nijimura baru saja membuktikannya. Selain itu, Miyaji memang galak menggigit, tapi dia kalah _sewot_ dengan Nijimura.

Nijimura dan sifatnya itu memang tidak kenal tempat. Terkadang Miyaji menyesal kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti itu. Di akhir _kencan_ mereka, Nijimura mengajaknya ke taman kota yang sudah lumayan sepi, membawanya pada sebuah pengakuan mengejutkan.

"Miyaji- _san_ , ayo pacaran."

Nijimura berujar dengan nada menantang, lebih mirip mengajak _berantem_.

" _Nggak_ m-mau ... Nijimura- _san_ _monyong_ dan mirip tukang pukul, _nggak_ ada menarik-menariknya."

"Oh, gitu. _Yaudah_."

"Ma-mau ke mana lo?"

"Menyerah."

"Kok langsung menyerah begitu saja?!"

"Miyaji- _san_ maunya gimana?"

Miyaji merasakan wajahnya memanas, Nijimura dengan tampang menjengkelkan dan bibirnya yang agak maju itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Melempar pandangannya ke sembarang arah, Miyaji berkata dengan suara kecil, "Ja-jangan menyerah, dong ..."

Nijimura melotot. Sialan. Kenapa Miyaji-nya ini jadi imut-imut begini? Dengan akal sehat yang entah sudah terbang ke mana, Nijimura mengangkat dagu si surai cokelat madu dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar. Untungnya Nijimura tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang ada di bayangan liarnya.

"A-apaan—"

"Mencium, _nggak_ boleh memang?"

" _Nggak_ , lah!"

"Sudah terlanjur. Relakan sajalah," Nijimura berujar santai.

" _Kampret_ , lo," Miyaji mendesis pasrah.

Nijimura memang bagaikan tidak punya hati dan tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Miyaji tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menerima sifatnya dengan senang hati.

"Miyaji- _san_ , suatu hari nanti ayo kita _nikah_."

" _Nggak_ pakai perasaan _banget_ sih, lo!"

"Hah? Jawab sajalah, susah _banget_."

" _Ogah_!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mas kawinya pasti buah nanas."

" _Kagak_ , lah! Memangnya gua ini _bego_ , apa?"

"Memang _bego_ , _monyong_ lagi!"

Nijimura menggeram, "Kalau lo _nggak_ cantik dan bukan pelanggan setia gua, udah gua _bejek_ tahu."

"Can-cantik?! Gila lo. _Bejek_ aja, _bejek_!"

" _Kagak_ , ah. Nanti gua nikah sama siapa."

Miyaji lelah, wajahnya memanas terus, merona merah jambu. Memalukan sekali dan sulit disembunyikan. " _Nggak_ mau, gua bilang!"

"Lo ini," Nijimura mengeluh, menyatukan kedua alis tipisnya. "Gua janji mas kawinnya bukan nanas. _Emak_ pernah bilang mas kawin itu tidak boleh nanas."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Nanas itu bikin gugur kandungan, tahu. Apalagi Miyaji- _san_ 'kan demen nanas, nanti kapan kita punya momonga—"

"Mikir lo kejauhan, _monyong_!"

Sial sekali Miyaji, harus rela perasaannya berlabuh pada seorang laki-laki semacam Nijimura yang setiap kata-katanya mampu menghancurkan suasana. Ajakan pacaran dan menikah yang biasanya manis berbunga-bunga pun menjadi tidak berperasaan dan kurang bermakna di tangan Nijimura.

Tapi, biarlan, toh Miyaji tetap _kesengsem_ padanya.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

INI APAAN SIH HIKZ. NIJIMURA SAMA MIYAJI APA RELASINYA COBA /caps jebol/

Haloh teman-teman! Saya Erry-kun :3 Lahirnya fanfiksi ini adalah karena Erry lagi pengen mengangkat harkat dan martabat para karakter minor ... dan penyalur perasaan pribadi saya yang lagi _doki-doki fuwa fuwa time_ sama Bang Miyaji yang di season 3 semakin ganteng imut-imut aja.

 _Kenapa Nijimura?_ Karena saya pengen begitu (plak). Entah kenapa lagi ingin menyatukan pairing-pairing yang aneh aja. Lagian saya lumayan dapet kemistrinya buat dua sejoli ini :"D

Yaa, maafkan kegejean fanfiksi ini teman-teman. Kalo berkenan, boleh dong minta kritik dan sarannya ke kolom review hehehe (muka ngarep) ... makasih banyak, ya! :)


End file.
